Just a bit of fun!
by purplecow04
Summary: As if it could ever be just a bit of fun with our favourite couple! Set during a stormpower cut. Reela paring! Plead R


**Right so we had a power cut to day! (after lots of scary lightening!) Can't believe how much we rely on electricity! Anyways it got the creative juices flowing. So here's my little one-shot of what would happen to our favourite couple in a power cut.**

**Thoughts are in Italics.**

The storm had been going on for about 20 minutes and ray had to admit he was loving it! Him and Neela were sat on the couch watching some random crap on telly, and every time a loud crash of thunder ripped through the air she would leap about 2 feet in the air then bury her head in his chest. This sent shivers down his spine, he felt like he was protecting her. Once again a crash sliced through the room, Neela let out a small scream, and ray chuckled to himself!

"Its no bloody funny" she exclaimed hands on her hips.

_God she's beautiful when she's angry _Ray thought to himself suppressing his laugh.

"It's no my fault you know" Neela continued "It stems from my childhood, when ever there was a storm my mum used to make us hide under the stairs, me, her and my four brothers would all have to cram under there, it was horrible!"

He tried his best to keep a straight face but he couldn't control it and a small smile cracked on his face as she said "Horrible!" how very British she sounded. He liked these moments, when her true British roots showed through.

"Are you mocking me Barrnet?" she asked

"And so what if I was?" he replied teasingly

"well…. then….. then…. There would be trouble" she replied laughing. _He loved that laugh, that would fill his heart with joy even In the most grave circumstances._

"And what do you mean by trouble" he asked mimicking her accent…

"Well…." She said moving closer "you wont have to find out if you make it up to me….." she continued suggestively

_This is it, Is she suggesting what I fink she is? No she doesn't like me like that, she doesn't see me the way I see her. _Neela was staring intently into his eyes trying to read what he was thinking, each second getting more and more certain that he was planning how to let her down gently.

_Fuck it! "Faint heart never won fair lady" Where the hell did that come from, shut up you idiot just kiss her before she changes her mind._ Ray leaned in, there lips were almost touching when, all at once a crash of thunder cracked through the air and the apartment descended into complete darkness. Both moved away quickly, the moment lost and embarrassment rising with in.

"Damit" he muttered under his breath.

"Bollocks!" She muttered at the exact same time.

Both sat in silence for a few moments not really sure what to do or say.

"Errr….." Neela began "I spose I better go and find some candles"

"yeah good idea" he replied "I think there's a torch in my room, I'll go fetch it.

Both of them headed of in separate directions, cursing what could have been and certain that it had been a mistake and the other didn't really like them.

XxX

Ray returned form his room to she that Neela had manage to find a few candles; she had lit them and was sat on the floor, her face illuminated in the flame. H e couldn't help but notice how beautiful the candle light made her look showing of her features perfectly, and reflecting in her dark eyes. But hell! to be honest he thought she looked beautiful all the time. Even when she'd just woken up. God he'd got it bad! At first he'd thought it was passion, down to wanting something he couldn't have, roommates were totally "Off Limits." But soon he knew it was so much more than that, he worried about her, he missed her when she wasn't there, he even missed her when she went for a shower, for fucks sake! When she was sad it broke his heart, when she was happy he was happy, even if everything else in his life was shit. He lay awake for hours at night just wishing she was beside him, and when sleep finally took over him he dreamt of her.

What he felt for her was unlike anything he'd ever felt for anyone, ever before. Nothing even came close to it.

Of course no one knew about this, who would he tell, Bret? He would just laugh at him! He'd never live it down. So he didn't tell anyone, the only time he let his feelings out were in his songs, most of the songs he had written, were written for her.

He was confused about what had happened before, at the time he was sure she wanted something to, but now he was having major doubts. Even if she had wanted… wanted HIM. Surely it was **"just a bit of fun."** She could never feel for him what he felt for her could she.

XxX

Neela watched ray, watching her, from the corner of her eye. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but with his face in total shadow she couldn't see into his eyes so she could never work it out.

She was an idiot! Why had she done that! Thank god the power cut had stopped her, otherwise who knows what could have happened! She wanted it, she wanted bad, but she didn't just want that. She loved him she knew that now, though it had taken her a lot of time and a lot of heartache figuring it out. If the power hadn't gone out, she was pretty sure they would have had sex. She was pretty sure it would have been one amazing night, but the next morning he would have dropped her like he dropped all his "girls" and she wouldn't be able to bear that, that would really break her. She was sure in rays eyes, she was. **"just a bit of fun"**

XxX

"Hey" ray said softly coming up behind her.

"Hey" she replied

"Look about earlier" he said, sitting himself down beside her. "It was…."

"stupid" Neela cut it.

"Yeah totally crazy" Ray replied disappointedly, it was exactly what he was going to say but it didn't mean hurt any less her saying it.

_Does he sound disappointed? Not about me surely, probably just upset that he's missing the poker._

"Neela?"

"yeah?"

"errrrmmm" what was he planning on saying _shit shit shit! What do I say_ "It doesn't matter"

"ok"

_She looks sad does she look sad? Is that over me? Nah she's probably just upset, because she's missing the poker._

There was an awkward silence, each willing the other to say something, something that both of them were dieing to say but neither thought the other would.

"Ray"

"Neela" The both began at the same time, followed by a nervous laugh.

"you start" She suggested hoping he would

"No no ladies first" _Prick! She thought why did he have to try and be a gentleman right at this moment! He'd never managed it before!_

"Ok errm I was just gonna say…. Do you want a coffee?" _Stupid spineless cow!_

"I don't think you were" he began cautiously, "any way the powers out how were you planning on boiling the water"

"Damit Ray! Your going to hate me the moment I say this!" Ray started to worry she was going to reject him, she knew how he felt and she was going to say she didn't feel the same way!

"Don't say it" he cut in quickly, he couldn't hear it, it would break his heart.

"No I've got to, I cant keep it inside any longer" This was hard, it helped though that it was dark, so she wouldn't be able to see the look of disgust in his eyes.

"Please don't, I don't think I could bear it!" he said in a tiny voice a lump in his throat.

"Am I that repulsive?" She asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Repulsive?" h was completely confused "far from it"

"well why are you rejecting me so harshly then?"

"me rejecting you? You're the one rejecting me"

"What? I don't…….." he cut her off with a kiss, if she didn't understand she would make her. And sure enough she did. When they eventually pulled apart he stood holding her at arms length, looking at her intently in the candle light. "Understand now?"

"Perfectly" she smiled as he leaned in to her. Suddenly she took a step back. He looked at her concern in his eyes.

"Ray? I'm not **"Just a bit of fun am I?"**

"Never" he whispered in reply, before pulling her in to for a kiss.


End file.
